Maslenista
by Rutch
Summary: - Onde é que eu fui amarrar meu burro?  -  Se perguntava mentalmente o brasileiro  se abraçando numa tentativa de se manter quente. Não havia nem saído do aeroporto e já se sentia um picolé.


**Disclaimer: **_Vocês não sabem, mais Axis Power Hetália foi criado por mim, mais Hidekaz Himaruya robou minha idéia e não tive como provar minha autoria... Vocês não acreditam? Droga! Eu tentei... ¬¬'_

Maslenista : o Entrudo russo.

- Onde é que eu fui amarrar meu burro? - Se perguntava mentalmente o brasileiro se abraçando numa tentativa de se manter quente. Não havia nem saído do aeroporto e já se sentia um picolé.  
Raios! Como pode perder aquela maldita aposta? E aquele russo, como pode apostar uma coisa dessas? Mais ele devia ter recusado, pois se tivesse feito isso, não estaria perdendo o carnaval maravilhoso do seu país.

" – Se você não gemer, eu prometo que passo o carnaval aqui com você... – ele disse seminu, muito perto dele, com um sorriso malicioso" .

Mais Ivan já conhecia todos os pontos fracos do Brasil, e sabia bem onde provoca-lo, e este não aguentou muito, até que gemeu e perdeu a aposta.

Luciano corou violentamente, ao se lembrar de tudo daquela noite, e ficou mais ainda ao ver Ivan vindo em sua direção.

O Russo o abraçou calorosamente e lhe depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios.  
- Vambora se não vou acabar morrendo congelado aqui! – disse o brasileiro já puxando sua mala de rodinhas pra fora daquele lugar.  
- Nem está tão frio assim, Luciano. – disse Ivan o guiando pro seu carro.  
- Não? Imagina então quando estiver! - disse Brasil mal-humorado. O frio fazia isso com ele. Ah como desejava estar na Bahia comendo acarajé ou sambando. Na verdade, queria estar em qualquer estado seu nesse momento. Podia até ser em Santa Catarina na época de frio, por que com certeza estaria mais quente do que aonde está agora.  
Agora passaria uma semana sem poder comer carne, só produtos de leite manteiga e ovos. Quando chiou sobre isso com o russo ele disse o seguinte.  
- No meu país tem a crença de que: "quem não se diverte durante a _Maslenitsa _folgada, vai viver na desgraça e acabar mal a vida".  
- Que ótimo. – respondeu simplesmente, com a má sorte.

Assim que chegou na casa do Russo, Brasil foi apresentando as outras três países que viviam com ele,e em seguida, após cumprimentá-los, perguntou onde dormiria, e pra lá foi. Deixou a mala em qualquer canto do quarto e se jogou sobre a cama exausto da viagem.  
Permaneceu deitado até ter vontade de se levantar e por roupas mais confortáveis pra dormir.

Enquanto fazia isso pensava que era melhor dormir de casaco pra garantir que não morresse de hipertermia no meio da noite.  
Trancou a porta pra garantir que estará seguro enquanto dormia. Não queria receber um assédio sexual enquanto estava indefesamente dormindo. Embora isso não desse tanta segurança, quando pensou que ele pudesse ter algum tipo de chave mestre, ou cópia da chave do quarto.

" Esquece isso e vai dormir!" disse mentalmente.

***

Tenho que admitir que até que foi divertido brincar na neve, só não ganhei a guerra por falta de experiência, mais nada que não aprendesse com o tempo. Lituânia foi um ótimo ajudante contra o Ivan, embora ache que ele não ficou muito feliz em nos ver e uma guerra - mesmo que de neve – contra ele.

As panquecas também não são tão ruins. E realmente achei estranho vestir um boneco de palha, em vez de fazer um de neve. Mais se essa é a cultura dele, quem sou eu pra criticar? Também não quer dizer que não cedi a tentação de fazer um anjo na neve.

Na terça feira foi o dia dos jogos. Jogamos vários jogos que eles conheciam. Foi um terror geral quando Ivan disse que queria jogar roleta russa. Com uma arma de verdade.  
Por sorte o convencemos a esquecer a ideia.

Na quarta foi um dia ótimo. Comi panquecas de tudo quanto é tipo. Comi bastante.  
Acho que ele deve ter dito qualquer coisa sobre elas serem redondas e douradas para representar o sol... Ou alguma coisa assim...

A quinta-feira é chamada larga. Aí é que começa uma pândega de verdade! Os populares levam um boneco de palha pra "passear de trenó", andam de trenó eles próprios, cantam, começam a cantar janeiras, vão de casa em casa recebendo diversas gulodices. Nessa última parte, até me lembrou um pouco o Halloween do Alfred, só um pouquinho.

Na sexta foi engraçado, por que nesse dia era o dia da " noitinha da sogra", e neste dia o genro convida a sogra e serve-lhe panquecas. Duvido que Portugal iria querer vir até aqui! Nem que Espanha o obrigasse. Hahahaha...

- Deixa guardado que faço questão de levar pra ele. – disse pra Ivan que tinha uma pilha de panquecas na mesa.

No sábado era o dia da cunhada. Eu realmente não estava preparado pra ver a Bielorrússia tão de repente. Ainda mais com aquele olhar assassino pra mim. Até entendo por que. Sorte minha que Ucrânia também veio, não sei se ela poderia me ajudar muito, já que até o Ivan tem medo da Natália.

E no domingo, dia da despedida. Acabou-se o folguedo e a comida. Nesse dia o Russia escreveu em papeizinhos pedidos de desculpas pra todos os países que ele já assustou. Mais não os entregou, jogou em uma fogueira e ficou por isso mesmo. Também é dia de praticar atos de caridade, e então o Ivan não "obrigou" ninguém a fazer o que não queria, apesar de mesmo assim, aqueles três países fazerem sem questionar.

Também foi o dia que mais fiquei junto dele, se é que me entendem.  
Não? Algumas dicas... Um quarto com as luzes apagadas e sem mais ninguém.

- Afonso! Trouxe umas coisas pra você. – disse Brasil, no dia seguinte, já na casa de Portugal.  
- O que eres? - perguntou Afonso desconfiado.  
- São panquecas, do dia das sogras. – respondeu o brasileiro deixando o embrulho em cima da mesa de centro, da sala de Portugal.  
- Dia das sogras?  
- Foi o Ivan que fez, bom apetite. – disse Luciano saindo logo em seguida.

Portugal ficou olhando o embrulho, com a dúvida se devia ou não comer. Não confiava nenhum um pouco no russo, será que ele estaria tentando lhe envenenar? Nunca saberia pois jogou todos no lixo, apesar dos protestos de Antônio para não fazê-lo.

**Eu iria por um capítulo pra cada dia mais a inspiração esgotou-se ai ficou mais resumido '-'**

Hm... Não sei se ficou engraçado mais eu tentei. Queria retratar uns dias do Brasil com a cultura Rússia. =D


End file.
